Blast From The Past
by TwilightTales
Summary: Bella Swan fell in love whilst travelling the world. Her mysterious green eyed, bronze haired man had declared he loved her too. Four years later, she's graduated College and her sister Alice is introducing her to her fiancé... When Bella realises it's the same man, she must run... But her sister is hiding something... But will it be too late? TWO SHOT. EXB. M FOR LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a little two shot story I've been working on, and this is the first part!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy and please please review!**

* * *

_Miss Isabella Marie Swan, Bachelor's Degree; English Literature; 1st class honours._

I took to the stage, my hands and feet shaking as I begged my body not to fuck up and make me fall flat on my face.

It didn't help that my sister, Alice, had forced me to wear heels.

I took to the stage without worry and made my way to the Dean, smiling softly as I shook his hand and accepted the parchment.

I could hear my family cheering over the noise of the general applause, and I could just imagine Charlie's tears as he watched his oldest daughter do something he never got the chance to.

I made my way down from the stage and the rest of the ceremony seemed to fly past in a blur, and before I knew it we were at dinner; My mother, my father and my little sister.

I say "little" sister in more of a "height difference" than age difference. Alice was only one year younger than me, I was 24 and she was 23, though our heights made us look like we came from different families altogether.

I was 5 foot 6, and she only reached 4 foot 11. She had gorgeous black spiky hair, with blue eyes that pierced through me and knew every one of my secrets.

Me on the other hand, I had plain brown hair, and hazel eyes set in my pale face that made me blend in with almost every person in Seattle.

I had attended the University of Washington to stay close to my parents in Forks.

Alice had moved to Florida and was working as a waitress at present, she had little interest in College.

"I'm really proud of you, Bells." My dad snapped me from my thoughts, and I glanced up at him with a smile, "After you took a year out after high school to go travelling, I didn't actually think you'd want to go to College."

I knew my father had thought that of me when I announced at 18 that after my high school graduation I was going to travel the world before I settled in Seattle to take on College.

In my own mind, I knew I regretted my decision to go to College. My year of travelling had been amazing for me, seeing the world, taking thousands of pictures at every given opportunity, seeing the wonders of the world that people only glanced at in magazines and movies...

But most of all... It was him.

_He _was the best thing that came from my travels.

I met him in Australia on my first night in Sydney. We talked, we laughed, we made love...

He wanted to know everything about me, and I wanted to know everything about him.

There wasn't much for me to tell; I came from a small town, I studied hard, I decided to go travelling before going to College in Seattle. My plan after that was to become a writer, and I planned to keep travelling as I did so.

I could write anywhere in the world.

He'd watched me with such fascination as I told him, his green eyes sparkling with excitement, and his bronze messy hair fluttering slightly in the breeze.

He had the most fantastic body too. Words can't even describe him.

But I'll try.

The hard planes of his chest were slightly tanned, his six pack evident as I glanced over and over at his body. His arms were muscular, not overly, but enough that when he hovered above me I could see them flexing in the dim light of my hotel room. His legs were pure muscle, which meant he had the strength to hold the both of us up, something I couldn't quite understand but I loved it either way.

And that butt... _Jesus that boy had a great ass..._

And that cock... _Jesus..._

So hard, so thick, so _big_.

_Anyway..._

He also had a great sense of humour. He made me laugh everyday, and I loved watching him laugh... The way his face lit up in a smile and his nose crinkled...

Intelligent was definitely another word to describe him. He knew a lot about the economy and business, as well as literature.

Endless nights were spent cuddled in bed as we discussed the classics...

My three weeks spent travelling around Australia were spent with him.

I found out that he came from London, he was travelling the world too, and after he was finished with his trip he had to go home to take care of "family duties".

After a week or so I found out that he had to take over his family business, and so he'd never be able to see the world again.

It made me quite sad.

We stood together in the airport in Perth, my flight was taking off for Dubai, and his was going to China.

I clutched him tightly, not sure if I could let go of him after everything we'd been through.

I'd fallen in love with this gorgeous, handsome, smart, funny, man... All in the space of three weeks.

Yes, I'd given myself to him, in every way possible... But it wasn't just the connection of "sex" that kept me tied to him.

It was the way we looked at each other. Constant longing, constant adoration and constant happiness.

He made me the happiest girl alive.

We stood at the departure gates as our flights were called, and he brushed my hair away from my face before cupping my cheek and leaving a soft lingering kiss on my lips.

I sighed against him, my arms tightening around his waist as my forehead rested on his beautifully sculpted jaw.

He was so tall. He made me feel protected.

"You're the best thing to happen to me, Bella." He whispered softly in my ear, "I don't know how I will live without you."

I shut my eyes tight, tears building up in my chest as I let out a sob, "I don't want to leave you." I bit out.

He pulled back softly, running his hand down my cheek and kissing my nose, "We have our memories." He nodded, "And just know, Bella... Please, just know..."

My brown eyes stared up at his green gaze, and before I knew it the words were out of his mouth, "I love you."

I gasped, my eyes blinking a few times before I smiled, "I love you too, Edward."

He pulled me close harshly, crushing his lips to mine as all the memories of our past three weeks bombarded my mind.

He let me go after a long minute, we turned towards our separate gates... And I never saw him again.

I turned my attention back to my family, realising with a heavy heart that four years later I was still head over heels in love with him.

Alice was chattering about something in Florida, and I listened intently to her story.

"So you see, he was travelling around America... And he came into the restaurant one night... And we got talking..."

I watched as Renee frowned, "You never told us you had a boyfriend."

"Well... I've only known him two weeks..." She stalled, "But he's not my boyfriend... He's my fiancé."

I watched as Charlie almost choked on his steak and Renee gulped down her wine quickly.

I stared at my sister.

All I could do was stare.

"He's actually here today... Seattle was one of his stops..." She smiled, glancing over to look at me, "He's wanted to go to Seattle ever since he was in Australia and he heard people talking about it."

You know when you have that aching feeling in your stomach? And you know it's so surreal and stupid, because it could never happen...

It's impossible.

But the feeling just wont go away.

We finished our dinner in shocked silence, before we made our way to the hotel my family was staying at.

All the while, Charlie and Renee asked Alice questions about this mysterious man, and I blocked them out as best I could, trying to decipher my own thoughts.

"He's in the lobby." Alice nodded with a smile, leading us in as we followed behind her warily.

My stomach churned as she ran towards the bar, a tall man sitting on the stool.

She called out his name, and my feet stopped moving just as he turned around and his face was revealed to us all.

Bronze hair.

Green eyes.

Beautiful wide smile.

I choked, my hand reaching up to my throat to stop the noise from escaping.

It was him.

Edward.

_My Edward._

And my sister was marrying him.

He stepped forward, hugging Alice's tiny form until he turned to my mother and father.

He shook their hands with a smile, before glancing at Alice as she called out for me.

I realised I was standing quite far away from them all, watching the scene unfold with wide eyes.

They all turned towards me, and I could hear Alice introduce me as his eyes locked with mine.

Flashbacks of those eyes coursed through me. All of our memories running through my veins as I watched his eyes widened in front of me.

He was here. He was actually here.

His eyes held the same emotion I did... Shock. Remembrance. Love.

My name fell from his lips, _my name_...

My name that he graced with the sound of his love.

* * *

**Please review! I'll post the second part asap!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Edward again had brought back a ton of feelings that I already knew I had, I just didn't realise how strong they still clearly were after four years.

It took everything in me to muster up a smile, bite back my tears and reach forward to shake his hand.

He looked down at it in shock, his brow furrowing almost in confusion before he took it lightly, shaking it and glancing up at me through his lashes.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded, smiling softly.

"Um, you too." He spoke quietly, and glanced at Alice as if asking for help.

I followed his gaze and looked at my sister, who was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"We're getting married this weekend." She blurted suddenly.

I felt my face pale, my stomach churning as I tried to match my parents expression.

"Two days." Alice nodded, "That's why we've booked the hotel this long. We just couldn't wait, could we?"

Alice wrapped her slim arms around Edward's waist, and he draped his arm over her.

I stared at the two of them, not quite knowing what to do or what to say.

I just knew I had to get out of there.

"Well..." I started, "I'm very happy for you guys." I smiled, "Now if you don't mind, I need to get home and get a few things sorted. I'm heading out with my College friends tonight. Alice, i'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all your plans for the wedding?"

I was surprised at how good my voice sounded, but my stomach was a bundle of nerves and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He was marrying my sister.

The love of my life, was marrying MY SISTER!

Alice nodded her approval, asking me quickly where I was heading tonight before giving me a hug goodbye.

I hugged my father and mother lightly, accepting their kisses before I turned on my heel and left the hotel.

I did not look back at Edward.

I almost ran the four blocks home to my apartment, my breathing coming in short gasps and tears running down my cheeks before I could blink them away.

Maybe if I hadn't have kept the secret of Edward so close to me all these years, this would never have happened. Maybe if I'd told my sister about him, she wouldn't be marrying him in two days time.

I got into my apartment, shutting the door quickly and falling to my knees.

Images of Edward with my sister were taking over my mind. Him touching her. Kissing her. Making love to her.

No.

NO.

I got up, quickly stripping off my clothes before I stumbled into the shower. I soaked myself in the hot water, letting it cascade down my back as I took a few deep breaths.

I knew what I would do.

I'd get through the wedding, and be on the first plane out of the country.

I'd go somewhere. Anywhere.

Just to get away from him.

I'd start writing my book on the Italian coast. Or maybe England. Or Ireland.

I felt better at the thought of escape, and that was what gave me the strength to get myself out of the shower, and into my dress for tonight.

I opened a bottle of wine as I looked at my phone, receiving Rose and Angela's text messages saying they'd be at my apartment in an hour.

I dried and styled my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders before I applied some light make up to my features.

I was almost finished my wine when the buzzer rang. Opening the door slowly, I smiled at my college friends before I let them inside.

We drank another bottle of wine each as we talked, and I was happy that they could distract me from the thoughts of what Edward was currently doing with my sister in their hotel room.

Leaving my apartment, I was definitely drunk, and I giggled as I slowly made my way downstairs and into the taxi.

The bar we were heading to was four blocks away, but too far for us to walk in our heels.

The boys were already at the bar, and I smiled as Jasper and Emmett came to hug me. Emmett was in love with Rose, and Jasper had a thing for my sister...

At least I wouldn't be the only heartbroken one.

We all went to the bar, smiling and laughing as we recalled Angela's boyfriend Ben tripping up the stairs today at Graduation.

Emmett had his arm around me, like he always did.

It was like a brotherly protective hold.

And right now it was exactly what I needed.

We ordered shots, and I was glad of the burn in my throat as it somehow eased the pain in my heart.

As we made our way to our table, drinks in hand, I laughed as Emmett steadied me when I swayed a little.

He bent down to speak in my ear, "Jesus Bella, have you been holding back this wild side for four years?"

I smirked up at him, "Emmett, we've graduated. Now I deserve to get drunk."

"True." He laughed, pulling out my chair for me as we sat down.

I glanced around the bar, my eyes making my vision slightly blurred... But not enough not to see him.

He was sitting in the corner, a glass in hand and his eyes on me.

I gasped, but no one around me noticed because everyone was too wrapped up in conversation.

I stood up slowly, and watched as Jasper glanced up at me, "You okay?"

"Yep." I smiled, "Just going to the bathroom."

I made my way away from the table, but instead of heading to the restrooms like I said, I headed straight for the exit.

The cold air rushed around me as I gasped for a breath. Was I imagining him? Had I lost the plot?

And if he was actually here, then _why _was he here?

I turned, walking as quickly as I drunkenly could in my heels. I'd made the first block when I heard someone coming behind me.

Seattle was a relatively safe city nowadays, but I still got scared.

I made my way to the part of the street the was more lit up, and further away from dark places like the alleys.

I moved to grab my phone from my bag, so I could pretend to be on the phone... But my hands slipped and suddenly the bag was on the ground.

I stopped, bending slowly to pick it up before a white hand flashed out and grabbed it for me.

I gasped, taking an automatic step back before I glanced up at the culprits face.

Edward.

He was staring at me, his breathing laboured as if he'd been running.

I took another step back, grabbing my bag from his outstretched hand, "What do you want?"

"Bella." was all he said.

With no more words, I turned and began to walk away from him, slipping my heels off with my free hand before I took off in a run.

It wasn't long before he caught up to me, and I cursed my drunken self for thinking I could get away.

"Bella, please." He pleaded, gripping my elbow tight before he turned me around.

"What do you want, Edward? You want to tell me the wedding plans? You want to tell me what position you last fucked my sister in?"

His face seemed to grow angry, and he scowled, "You acted like you didn't even know me, Bella. Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? What was I supposed to do? Tell everyone about how you were the guy I fell in love with on holiday? Tell them how to this day I still bloody love you and you turn up in Seattle about to marry my god damn sister?"

His face softened, "You still love me?"

I shook myself out of his grip with a huff, "Leave me alone. Once the wedding is over, I'm leaving."

"No!" He shouted, "You're not leaving."

"You're really that sad that you want to keep me around so I can see you live perfectly in your little married life? So I can see you guys have your first baby? And the second? And the third?"

He didn't answer, but suddenly he was taking a step towards me, "You're still so beautiful, Bella."

Reaching up, he gently laid his palm across my cheek, and I tried desperately to ignore the warmth, "Let go of me." I whispered.

He shook his head slowly, leaning closer and closer, "Kiss me, Bella..."

"No." I bit out, my head moving away as his moved closer to mine.

I could feel his breath on my skin, and my lips moved towards his of their own accord until we were inches away from each other, "Then let me kiss you." He hushed.

I didn't answer, but suddenly I could feel the brush of his lips against my own, and although it felt like heaven, it sobered me up in an instant.

I pushed him away, "Get your hands off me." I stuttered.

I turned and began to walk down the street, my heart pumping as I tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Bella, wait!" Edward was calling me, and I could hear him getting closer and closer.

"Edward, fuck off. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"You don't mean that, Bella." He called back, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I do!" I shouted back, glad that the tears rolling down my cheeks could not be detected.

I stumbled the rest of the way home, and Edward didn't follow.

I let myself into the apartment and put myself to bed, stripping off my clothes before I cuddled underneath the blankets, sobbing myself into oblivion.

I woke the next day, hungover and in trouble.

My friends had all texted and called me, wondering where on earth I had gone.

I text them back telling them something that would stop them all from worrying, and from asking any more questions.

_I went home with someone._

With that sorted, I went to the kitchen to find some food, groaning as my phone bleeped before I'd even reached the fridge.

I opened the text message quickly;

**Alice:** _Your dress is getting delivered to your apartment in the next half hour. No need for you to come around today, mom and I have everything covered. Just enjoy your hangover and be at the hotel by 10am sharp tomorrow! xx_

I sighed, cooking myself some bacon and eggs before I slumped onto the sofa, turning on the tv as I waited for the doorbell to ring.

Right on cue like Alice had said, the buzzer sounded and I moved to the door. The man standing there had a clipboard and the dress bag.

I signed for the dress before taking it and shutting the door.

I hung it up in my bedroom, not even bothering to look at it before I made my way back to the sofa and watched endless movies as I drifted in and out of sleep.

I awoke again at 6am, and I wondered how on earth I had slept for so long.

I pulled myself up off the sofa and sighed at the soreness in my body.

Moving to the shower, I let the water cascade over me for about an hour before I washed my body and my hair. I shaved all over, knowing that just because I was heartbroken, I still had to look good for my sister's big day.

After my shower, I walked slowly into my bedroom, blow drying my hair as I sat in an almost cationic state.

Once it was dried, I made the effort to pin it up, leaving only a few stray strands down by my cheeks.

I applied my make up, using soft colours across my eye lids to set off my face a little more for the photos.

Finally, I moved towards the dress.

I already knew what colour it would be. Alice and I had long discussed the colour scheme for our wedding, and surprisingly Alice's had always been a lot plainer.

She'd wanted a white dress for herself, and her bridesmaids to be dressed in cream.

Me on the other hand, I wanted my bridesmaids in purple.

I unzipped the dress bag, smiling at how truly beautiful the cream dress was. It had a gentle A Line skirt, and it flowed downwards almost like waterfall. There were little diamonds across the bust, and a train at the bottom.

I slipped the dress on, revelling in how soft the fabric was.

I grabbed the cream heels from the bottom of the dress bag and slipped them on, before finding a cream clutch bag too.

I put my few belongings into it; my phone, some money, my keys, and a few extra bits of make up.

Ringing a taxi, I sat on the arm of my sofa and waited patiently for it to arrive, staring at the clock as it slowly descended towards 10am.

Getting ready had distracted me from my thoughts but now all I could do was imagine Edward in his tux, Edward waiting for Alice to walk down the aisle, Edward kissing her when she became his bride.

The taxi beeped from outside, and I slowly locked up my apartment before making my way towards it. I got inside, ignoring the taxi man as he whistled in appreciation.

"You look beautiful." He smiled sweetly, "Look like you're about to get married."

I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, I wish.

I sat in silence the whole way to the hotel, speaking only to thank him and hand him the money.

I made my way inside, glancing around for any signs that would lead me towards Alice.

Instead, I was met with my mother.

She rushed over to me quickly, tears in her eyes as she took me in, "Oh my gosh, you look so beautiful!"

I laughed slightly, "It should be Alice you're saying that to. It's her wedding day."

My mother swallowed suddenly, nodding her head silently as she ushered me towards one of the rooms.

"This is your suite." She smiled, "Alice is being very particular about the wedding. She wants no one to see her. Not even you."

"What?" I gasped, "But I'm her sister."

My mother just shrugged, "Your flowers are there." She pointed towards a chair, and I turned around, my cheeks flaring red as I stared at the purple tulips.

"Purple?" I almost shouted, "That's my colour scheme! Alice knows that!"

Renee placed a soothing hand on my shoulder, "Bella, it's her day. Don't ruin it."

It took me a good few minutes to calm down.

I couldn't believe any of this.

I sat down on the chair, glancing at my face in the mirror as I held the flowers in my shaking hands. My mom excused herself, telling me she'd be back when it was time for me to walk down the aisle.

I sat in silence, closing my eyes as I listened to my breathing in an attempt to calm me.

About fifteen minutes later, I could hear music being played outside, somewhere in the hotel, and suddenly the door opened and my mother poked her head inside.

"It's your que." She grinned.

I nodded once, telling myself over and over that I could do this.

And then I could leave.

I made my way out of the room with Renee, following her as she led me down the hall and towards a room that had purple flowers draped across the doorway.

I blinked back the tears as my mother gripped onto my elbow, smiling as tears built up in her eyes.

I frowned at her, wondering why on earth she was reacting like that, until I saw my dad standing outside the doorway, holding his hand out for mine.

"D-Dad?" I whispered, one hand gripping the flowers as the other reached for his.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He spoke so low I could barely hear him, and as I glanced fully at his face I realised that he was crying.

I stalled at the door, "Shouldn't you be walking Alice down the aisle?"

He smiled at me, "She wants me to walk you down the aisle, and then her."

I took his response at face value, not once questioning him as I nodded my head and let him lead me inside.

As we walked into the room I saw a room full of guests, parted by an aisle that was laid out with purple tulips.

Charlie moved us to the sound of the music so we were at the bottom of the aisle, and when I glanced up, that was when I realised...

I was in a cream dress.

I was holding purple flowers.

Half of the guests here were my friends.

And Alice was already stood at the top of the aisle, dressed in a gorgeous purple gown, holding a bouquet of her own.

I frowned deeply, my eyes drifting away from Alice and towards the man at the end of the aisle.

Edward stood staring at me, his eyes full of tears as his mouth turned up in a beautiful smile.

He was wearing a black tux, with a purple tie and a white tulip in his lapel.

I hadn't realised I was crying until I heard myself sob and turn to Charlie, "What's going on?"

"It's your wedding, Bells." He smiled, "And you're such a beautiful bride."

I looked back at Alice, before turning my gaze to Edward once more.

"I don't understand." I whispered, "Dad... I don't..."

"Let Edward explain..." He squeezed my hand, "Yeah?"

I suddenly yearned for Edward's touch, and so I nodded my head once, letting Charlie lead me down the aisle to the sound of the soft music filtering through the room.

Charlie let go of me, and I glanced between Edward and Alice so fast that I thought my head was going to fall off.

Alice reached up on her tip toes suddenly, kissing me lightly on the cheek, "You've got a good catch there." She smiled.

I just gaped at her, not quite knowing how to react to anything before I felt Edward's fingers lightly touch my elbow.

My body moved towards him, my eyes questioning for a long moment as I saw the love shining in his eyes.

"I never forgot about you, Bella... After we parted ways I travelled for another year around the world. But I didn't go near America, I just couldn't... I went back home, took over the business and I worked there for two years..." He stalled, taking both my hands in his, "Three years without you was unbearable. And so for the past year I've been travelling America, making my way slowly to Seattle... My plan was to surprise you after you graduated... To sweep you off your feet and ask you where in the world you wanted to go... We'd go everywhere. We'd travel the world all over again, just the two of us. And then we'd get married and have babies, and we'd find a city that we wanted to stay in, and we'd buy a big house and I'd wake you with breakfast in bed every god damn morning just because I love to see you smile."

I couldn't breathe as I listened to him. It all sounded so perfect.

"Then... I got to Florida... And was sitting in this little restaurant, just about to pay for my food... I pulled out my wallet and as I took out some dollar bills, a picture of you fell out." My brow furrowed in confusion at his words, and he reached up with one hand to smooth it out, "I took a photo of you one day at the beach, and I've kept it with me ever since..." He laughed, "As fate would have it, the waitress saw the photo, and wanted to know who the hell I was." He chuckled, a tear dripping down his cheek, "I told her about you, about us... And she shocked me when she said she was your sister... So we started planning. I'd come to Seattle with her for your graduation, we'd trick you and say we were getting married..." He sighed, "Bella, I'm sorry for upsetting you these past two days... It was only meant to go as far as the hotel lobby on your graduation day, but you acted so calm, so 'okay' with me and Alice getting married... I started to think maybe you didn't love me anymore... That's why I followed you to the bar, that's why I tried to follow you home... I had to see if you still loved me."

"Of course I do." I whispered, shaking my head at his stupidity.

"I know... That's why we planned our wedding. _Our wedding. Me and you._ Alice said this is exactly how you'd want it... So that's what we did..."

I watched, dumbfounded as he slowly got down on one knee, "I know it's not the conventional way to do this but... Bella, I love you with every part of my being... I have loved you everyday for the last four and a half years... I want you to be my wife... The mother to my kids... My travel companion... Please Bella, will you marry me?"

I let out a low sigh, a sob breaking out from my throat as I nodded, "Of course I will."

Edward's face broke out into a smile, and he jumped up quickly wrapping his arms around me before he high fived Alice with a grin.

Everyone around us began to cheer and suddenly there was a minister in front of us, asking if we were ready.

I held Edward's hand tight in mine as we both nodded... And then the ceremony began...

It lasted less than a half hour, but it was the best time of my life.

I watched as Edward spoke his vows, and I spoke them back to him, making promises I knew we would both keep for the rest of our lives.

As we both whispered, "I do." I felt him tugging me closer, and suddenly we were kissing.

He was kissing me.

He was kissing his bride.

His lips were soft and warm against mine, and all the memories came flooding back to me as my fingers found a home in his hair, and we lovingly kissed while applause surrounded us.

We headed out to the hotel gardens, a sunny day and gorgeous scenery allowing us to get the most perfect wedding photos.

Not long after, we were ushered into the hotel's ballroom where tables and chairs had been set up for dinner, and a dance floor was set right in the middle.

We sat at the top table, and I rushed over to Alice to wrap my arms around her, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She giggled, "I love you sis... I hope you like your graduation present." She smirked.

"I love it. And I love you." I smiled.

"So do I." Edward whispered from behind me, "I love the both of you!"

I turned towards him, letting his arms wrap around my waist as he lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was soft again, but as my arms wrapped around his neck I felt him tug on my bottom lip, and my breath hitched a little as he deepened the kiss, growling softly as he pulled me against him.

After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other, breathless, "I can't wait to get you to the honeymoon suite." He smirked, and my legs shook slightly at the hungry look in his eyes.

We made our way to our seats, and I watched as Edward chatted animatedly with my parents.

I watched them, confused, and suddenly Edward turned towards me.

"Oh." He smiled, "After you left the other day, Alice and I told them our plan... We've spent a lot of time talking." He grinned, "I think they like me." Leaning closer, he whispered in my ear, "Even your dad."

I giggled as his breath fanned across my neck, before moaning softly when his teeth grazed my earlobe.

We got through the dinner and cutting the cake without much hassle.

The only hassle being that with every mouthful we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

Our first dance was perfect, a song chosen by him that he described as "the way he feels about me".

Once everyone joined us on the dancefloor, I felt him tugging my hand, pulling me from the ballroom and towards the elevator.

I giggled, "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs, Mrs Cullen." He replied, hitting the button and smirking as the lift doors opened with a ping.

He pulled me inside, hitting the button for the top floor before he pulled me against him.

I was expecting a steamy, lust filled grope and kiss... But instead, he hugged me.

He crushed me to his chest, and sighed as he breathed in the scent of my hair.

We stayed like that for only a moment, before he pulled away to look at me, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered, "And you are the most beautiful bride."

I smiled up at him, "I can't believe you came back for me."

"There is no me without you, Bella. My life has been incomplete for the last four years, but I know that now... Now I've got everything I need."

"What about your business? Don't you need to be in London?"

"I hired a CEO." He explained, "I still own it... I still get a lot of the money... But I can do my job over the phone and internet... I can go anywhere." His voice softened, "I can go anywhere, with _you."_

Just as he was about to kiss me, the lift door opened. He took my hand, leading me out of the lift and towards the double doors at the bottom of the corridor, slipping the room key out of his pocket and into the slot.

The light flashed green and he grinned, pulling me inside and closing the door quietly, his eyes following me slowly as I walked inside and looked around.

The room was beautiful, but my eyes focused more solely on the massive bed, and the butterflies in my stomach pooled between my legs.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, whispering that he loved me.

I smiled, shutting my eyes as I asked him to unzip my dress, thankful that I'd put on some gorgeous lingerie before I got dressed this morning.

He did as I asked him, sighing and humming to himself as my dress dropped to my feet and I was left standing almost bare.

I stepped out of my heels, turning to face him as I glanced up at his eyes.

"You're perfect." He almost growled, "I love you so fucking much."

With one sweep of his arms I was being carried to the bed, I giggled at how excited he was, smirking as he laid me down on the bed and ground his erection against me slowly, making my giggles turn into a moan.

"Oh, Bella..." He moaned softly, his hands moving all over me as he reached around to undo my bra, pulling it away from my body before his lips found my nipples and he sucked on each of them gently. My hands found his hair and I sighed and wiggled my hips, grinding against him again and again until I could barely take anymore.

His fingers hooked into my panties and he whipped them off, leaving them at the bottom of the bed before he raised my feet to his shoulders and placed his cool tongue against my hot centre.

I cried out, rocking against his face as he licked me, pushing his tongue inside me as he edged me closer and closer to an orgasm.

I reached for him quickly, yanking his suit jacket off his shoulders before making quick work on his shirt.

In less than a minute he was naked, and I stared down at his hard, thick erection with something between lust and fear.

He frowned at my expression, "What's wrong, baby?"

I swallowed, "I haven't... In four years... What if..."

He was far too big.

He had to be.

He moved towards me, smiling softly, "You haven't had sex since me?" I shook my head, watching as he let out a sigh, "Oh thank god."

"Have you?" I asked quickly.

He shook his head, "I've wanted no one but you my love."

I smiled, "What if you're too big for me?" I bit down on my lip and Edward chuckled.

"Don't you remember, Bella? We fit together... We're perfect together..."

I nodded my head, letting him latch his lips onto mine as his fingers found my centre and my own hand found his cock.

We rubbed each other slowly, moaning into each others mouths before we couldn't take anymore, and suddenly he was at my centre, the tip of his cock entering me slowly.

Teasing me.

"Please." I whispered, "Please, Edward."

"Bella..." He mumbled my name, crushing his face into my neck as he thrust forward slowly, entering me completely to the hilt.

I gasped, feeling myself adjust to his size once more as he ground out a long growl, "Fuck... How is it possible to be so tight!"

I giggled at the way he said the words, and that must have made some vibration down there because suddenly he was groaning again, tilting my hips as he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in.

We took it slow at first, and got reacquainted with every part of each others bodies. He was literally worshipping me, and I couldn't help but call his name as he found all of my sensitive places with his perfect touch.

Before long, we were rocking against each other, fast and slow, moaning into each others mouths as I felt the coil in my stomach tighten even more, slowly pushing me towards the brink.

I gasped as my orgasm hit me, my head rolling back as I arched towards Edward, calling out his name.

Not even a second later, as I clenched around his cock, I felt him pulse inside me, his own orgasm rocking his body as he called out my name.

Our breaths were coming fast and short as we gripped onto each other, kissing and touching as we came down from our highs.

Edward pulled out of me gently, before lying down beside me and pulling me close.

"We didn't use protection." He whispered softly, "Not that I care... You're my wife now... I just..."

"I don't care either." I smiled, "A mini Edward would be nice."

He laughed, cupping my cheek in his hand before lowering his lips to my own, "I love you, Mrs Cullen."

"I love you too, Mr Cullen."

We didn't get a mini Edward nine months after that night.

Nor did we get a mini Bella.

But we spent another three years of our lives in the most amazing cities and countries...

I wrote my first book; the story of Edward and I. And it was a number one best selling hit.

And it was just as I sat on the balcony of our house in Venice, thinking of my next book, did the rest of our story unfold.

Because it was nine months after that day, that we got a mini Edward.

And two years after that, a mini Bella.

And finally we settled in Sydney... The place we'd met.

And our story was complete.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
